hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon season (The Chosen Wizard)
NOBODY CAN EDIT THIS!!!! ONLY I, WCE CAN EDIT AND UPDATE STORMS! ANY EDITS MADE BY OTHER USERS WILL BE DELETED FOREVER AND WILL NEVER BE USED AGAIN! Timeline of tropical activity in the 2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon season ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2013 till:31/10/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-59_mph) id:STS value:rgb(0.98,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_60-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 color:C5 text:Annabella(STY) from:21/11/2013 till:25/11/2013 color:C4 text:Bill(TY) from:27/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 color:STS text:Christina(STS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" ♦Updates are made at 7:30 AM, 5:00 PM, 6:50 PM, and 7:40 PM. ♦Thanksgiving break is here, which means SPECIAL ADVISORIES! YAY!!!! These ones are at 9:30 AM, 11:30 AM, 1:30 PM, and 3:00 PM(Hint:Thos may not be a full schedule because I hibernate on vacations & weekends.) Super Typhoon Annabella(Afaring) On November 17, a vigorous tropical wave formed west or the Lambada islands. Within a day, it strengthened to a tropical storm, givin the name Annabella. Annabella quickly attained typhoon status and made landfall in the Lambada islands on November 19. According to the TWC, Annabella weakened to a severe tropical storm over land. But she quickly went into the central water line, and rapidly intensified to a category 4 super typhoon, and made another landfall in the Northern quadrant. Over land, Annabella weakened to a category 3 typhoon, and underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, however, It didn't last very long, and Annabella went into open ocean with unusally high tempratures of around 95 degrees celcious. The result was explosive intensification from Annabella. Over the course of 5-6 hours, Annabella strengthened from a 115 mph category 3 typhoon, to a powerful 160 mph category 5 super typhoon, the first since December 2009. Currently, Annabella is the earliest category 5 super typhoon in a Doreen ocean typhoon year in recorded history, and the first to form since Typhoon Dennis in December 2009. On 6:50 PM, November 20, Annabella reached her peak intensity with winds of 175 mph and a pressure of 905 millibars. In an hour, Annabelle started to weaken due to wind shear. Half a day later, Annabella weakend to a category 3 typhoon before succumbing to vertical wind shear. Annabella then started to rapidly weaken, becoming a category 1 by 5:30 PM CDT. On 11:00 PM, CDT, the cyclone center downgraded Annabelle to a severe tropical storm. The WCETCC, however, upgraded Annabelle to a category 2, but with an unusually low pressure of 938 millibars due to her incredibly large size. Annabella kept weakening and she was a category 1 on early November 22. Later that day, Annabella started to gain subtropical characteristics. Several hours later, Annabella became extra tropical, and the last advisory was issued on it at 6:50 PM, November 22, 2013. In total, Annabella caused 20 billion dollars in damage and an estimated 108 deaths, the deadliest storm since Typhoon Flossie of 2012. Annabelle regenerated early November 23, but dissipated 9 hours later. Later, it was found that she stayed tropical the entire time. At noon on November 26, Annabella regenerated as her remnants moved southeastward. Annabella quickly turned into a severe tropical storm thereafter. A mere 4 hours later, Annanella strengthened into a category 1 typhoon. In a 2-4 hour span, Annabella gained category 2 status. Overnoght, Annabella reached her secondary peak intensity with winds of 110 mph and a pressure of 957 millibars. An hour later, Annabella started getting affected by vertical wind shear, and by 11:20 AM, CDT on November 28, Annabella was a category 1 typhoon with 80 mph windspeeds. A day later, Annabella weakened to a severe tropical storm as she began to get torn apart by the wind shear. The next day, on November 30, Annabella dissipated for the last time as she got obscured by strong vertical wind shear. Typhoon Bill(Baring) On November 19, a wave formed off the hook of a cold front. The next day, the Cyclone Center started to monitor a subtropical depression. To real standards, Bill formed early November 21. Became typhoon later that day and moved into the Lambada area of cyclones. Bill then started to rapidly strengthen, becoming a category 3 at 11:00 PM, CDT. Bill slowed his rapid strengthening down, and became a category 4 early on November 22. Later, bill reached almost super typhoon status and attained his peak intensity with winds in access of 145 mph and a pressure of 920 millibars. Bill kept this strength for a while. An hour later, Bill made landfall in the Lambada islands as a powerful category 4 typhoon. After that, bill weakened into a category 3 typhoon and emerged. A day later, Bill made landfall on Clove, and weakened to a severe tropical storm. Another day later, on November 25, Bill dissapated inland Clove. What Bill left in his wake was INCREDIBLY EXYREMELY ULTIMATELY DEVASTATING CATASTROPHIC DESURUCTION!!!! 17,004 deaths were related to Bill. This means that bill is the second deadliest storm in the basin, behind only the 1967 Clove Typhoon, which caused a record 30,000 deaths. Bill is also the costliest storm ever known to this basin, causing $101 Billion dollars, surpassing the record made by the 1967 Clove Typhoon, which caused $98 Billion dollars. Bill's remnants affected the Koami Islands, and caused 1 death due to storm surge. Severe Tropical Storm Christina On November 24, a weak tropical wave was spotted near Gaudon. At frst the system was slow to form. On November 26, the TCC upgraded the wave to a depression while the WCETCC upgraded it to Invest 3D. The next day, the invest strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Christina. On November 28, Christina strengthened to have winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 994 millibars. Christina continued to stay at this intensity for another day. But on November 30, Christina strengthened once again, this time to a severe tropical storm. According to the WCETCC, Christina was upgraded to a minimal typhoon with 75 mph winds. Names *Annabella *Bill *Christina(Active) *Dog *Emmie *Fredrick *Gert *Harvie *Irena *John *Kiera *Lenny *Maria *Nolan *Odile *Pablo *Quintinia *Ron *Sandy *Tip *Unalia *Vincent *Willa *Xion *Yolanda *Zemorith Anuxillary List *Uni *Dorsi *Tresi *Quatri *Simone *Seisi *Seati *Orchid *Nuevi *Deazn